Morning
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Pagi menjelang, burung bercicit samar, mengawali hari setelah dunia yang gelap menyapa bumi. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika sinar mentari menyapa jendela. Tersentak, ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur, menyibak selimut, lalu—DaiSuga. Rnr?


Pagi menjelang, burung bercicit samar, mengawali hari setelah dunia yang gelap menyapa bumi. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika sinar mentari menyapa jendela. Tersentak, ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur, menyibak selimut, lalu—

"Eh?"

—menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Hei, bukankah lemarinya berwarna cokelat dan bukan kelabu? Lalu kenapa kasurnya jadi sangat besar, seingatnya ia masih tidur di kasurnya yang berukuran hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Dan itu kenapa, kenapa ada kamar mandi di kamarnya? Terus kenapa tercium bau masakan yang sedap di sini? Lalu sejak kapan lantai jadi terlihat begitu tinggi? Kemudian kenapa—

"Daichi, sudah bangun? Aku sudah buatkan sarapan, cepat turun!"

—dari seluruh alam semesta jagad raya luar angkasa...

KENAPA ADA SUGA MEMAKAI APRON DI RUMAHNYA?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Morning**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Haikyuu! (C) Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, mungkin ooc, awas typo, just a weird minific**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Oke, tarik napas yang dalam. Hembuskan melalui hidung pelan-pelan. Jangan bicara, tenangkan diri, rileksan pikiran, santaikan badan.

Kepala lelaki yang dipanggil sebagai Daichi itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Kau sedang apa, Daichi? Senam, ya?" tanya polos lelaki berapron, yang dicoreti Daichi sebagai Suga, teman sekelasnya, sekaligus wakil kapten klub voli SMA Karasuno.

Pening, Daichi mengurut pelipisnya menggunakan kedua jari. "Katakan, Suga... ada apa ini? Ini di mana?"

Sang 'Suga' mengernyit, terlihat tidak setuju. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Daichi? Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Suga'? Aku bukan 'Suga' lagi, aku sudah jadi bagian dari Sawamura!" ia memprotes keras. Alisnya bertaut manis dan suaranya yang lembut terdengar melengking tinggi di telinga Daichi.

Daichi merentangkan tangannya, sesuatu yang ia lakukan kalau wakil kaptennya mulai ngambek. "Tunggu! Bagian dari Sawamura? Memangnya kau menikahi salah satu sanak saudariku? Dan lagi, kita baru tujuh belas dan belum lulus SMA, mana boleh menikah!"

Suga terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun hanya satu detik. Di detik berikutnya, wajahnya menekuk sedih. "Daichi, kau lupa? Aku kan menikah denganmu, bukan salah satu sanak saudarimu. Dan lagi, kita sudah mau tiga puluh, tahu! Mananya yang tujuh belas!" teriaknya frustasi, Daichi kicep seketika.

Tunggu... Suga itu istrinya? Dan dia suaminya? Mereka sudah hampir tiga puluh? Bukan lagi tujuh belas? Dia menikahi Suga? Dia tinggal bersama Suga? Dan ini adalah rumah mereka?

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Seseorang, tolong katakan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seingat Daichi, kemarin mereka masih tujuh belas, kok. Masih sekolah, masih main voli, Daichi masih kapten, Suga masih wakil kapten, masih mengerjakan tugas, masih berlatih, masih pakai seragam, masih jadi murid SMA Karasuno!

Dan sekarang ia ada di rumah misterius, dia bertambah tinggi, dia suami Suga, Suga jadi istrinya, mereka bukan lagi tujuh belas tapi sudah hampir tiga puluh!

Tolong, Daichi gagal paham.

Oh tidak, apakah nanti akan ada sesosok anak mereka yang dengan _absurd_ memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah' atau semacamnya? Jangan, jangan sampai.

Mendadak, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat ramai. Pintu yang sudah terbuka oleh Suga kini tambah terbuka lagi dengan kasar oleh salah seorang bocah berambut jingga.

Tidak. Tunggu. Itu jangan-jangan—

"Mama lama sekali, apa yang Papa lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Bukannya langsung bangun," protes si anak, menggamit apron biru muda milik Suga. Oh, rupanya ia tidak sendirian, ada anak lain yang sedikit lebih tinggi dengan rambut hitam bersamanya.

CTAR!

Telinga Daichi seakan disambar petir. Tuh kan, apa yang ia takutkan jadi kenyataan! Ada dua bocah yang mengaku sebagai anaknya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Papa'!

—sebenarnya yang memanggil dia 'Papa' cuma satu orang, sih.

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Anak-anak itu terlihat seperti Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Suga, bukankah itu Kageyama dan Hinata? Kenapa mereka jadi kecil begitu?" tanya Daichi, berusaha terlihat normal meski sebenarnya sangat terkejut luar dalam.

Suga menggendong—anak yang mirip dengan—Hinata, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengelus kepala—anak yang mirip dengan—Kageyama. "Apa yang kau katakan, Daichi? Mereka ini Tobio dan Shoyo, anak-anak kita. Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Suga'!"

Daichi cengo. Super cengo. Kageyama dan Hinata, dua adik kelasnya, jadi anaknya? Memang, sih di mata Suga, anggota klub voli dianggapnya sebagai anak, tapi bagaimana caranya mereka jadi kecil begitu? Itu namanya terlalu maksa!

Pelan, Suga mendekati Daichi. Anak yang mirip Hinata—yang disinyalir Suga sebagai Shoyo—mengemut jempolnya, terlihat super imut kalau saja hari ini ia tidak memanggil Daichi Papa. Sedangkan anak yang mirip Kageyama—atau Tobio—hanya diam sembari menyimpan tangannya di dalam saku celana. Dia bertingkah normal di antara hal-hal yang tidak normal.

Telapak tangan Suga mendarat di kening Daichi. "Hari ini kau kenapa, Daichi? Sakit? Akan kuberi tahu bosmu untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, istirahat saja," tegurnya dengan kelembutan seorang istri. Muka Daichi memerah tiba-tiba.

Refleks, lelaki itu menepis tangan Suga, mungkin efek latihan voli bertahun-tahun. Wajahnya memanas dan terlihat semburat tipis di pipinya. Suga terlihat agak terkejut, namun segera menyembunyikannya dengan tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau lapar, turun saja, biar aku yang mengantar anak-anak," ketiga orang itu segera pergi dari kamar, meninggalkan Daichi seorang diri duduk di pinggir kasur.

Melihat wajah Suga yang—baginya—terlihat begitu terluka, Daichi memutuskan untuk mengejar lelaki itu. Menyibak selimut, ia berlari keluar kamar. Suasana rumah yang tak pernah dilihat membuatnya merasa asing. Lorongnya, tangganya, pintu-pintunya, lantainya, semua tampak sangat tak biasa.

"Suga!"

Brugh!

"Sakit..."

Daichi bertabrakan dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut cerah dengan kacamata. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kei?" tanya anak lainnya, suaranya berbeda dengan Shoyo, tidak mungkin Tobio. Atau jangan-jangan—

"Aduh, Kei. Jangan tabrak papamu begitu," ucap Suga yang membantu Daichi berdiri, sedangkan sang 'Kei' dibantu berdiri oleh seorang anak berambut hitam yang agak panjang dibanding ketiga anak lain yang Daichi lihat.

Mengelus punggungnya yang sakit, Daichi mengamati kedua anak itu. Mereka terlihat seperti Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi, dua junior kelas satu di klub voli mereka, namun dalam versi mini. Sama seperti Hinata 'Shoyo' dan Kageyama 'Tobio' tadi.

Wajah Daichi mendadak horor.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepala Daichi menoleh kepada istri—dadakan—nya, yang kini sedang menyuapi bocah oranye bertitel Shoyo itu. "Suga, apa anak kita bukan hanya Shoyo dan Tobio?" jemari sang papa menunjuk kedua anak kecil yang mengambil wujud Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi versi kecil itu.

Suga menyelesaikan satu suapan, sebelum beralih pandang pada suaminya. "Tentu saja. Tobio dan Kei adalah anak kembar pertama kita, Shoyo dan Tadashi anak kembar kedua."

CTAR!

Sekali lagi, telinga Daichi serasa disambar petir. Aduh, jangankan empat, satu anak saja sudah membuatnya syok! Dan bukan hanya itu, mereka kembar lagi! Mananya yang mirip antara Kageyama dan Tsukishima? Mananya yang serupa antara Hinata dan Yamaguchi?

Wajah Daichi menjadi lebih horor dari yang tadi.

"Lucunya, Tobio lebih akrab dengan Shoyo daripada dengan Kei. Begitu pula Tadashi, selalu menempeli Kei ke mana pun, padahal dia adik kembarnya Shoyo," terang Suga sembari menaruh tangan di depan mulut, tertawa. Tawanya renyah dan manis seperti kemarin, saat masih SMA.

Daichi merasa damai. Oh, beginikah rasanya beristri seorang Suga?

Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak masuk akal! Sekali lagi, tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana caranya seorang lelaki hamil? Dapat anak kembar dua pula! Dua kali melahirkan lagi! Itu jelas tidak mungkin, mustahil!

Daichi gagal paham, tolong. Seseorang, tolong keluarkan Daichi dari dunia aneh ini. Rasanya ia mau terjun dari net voli sekarang juga.

Sungguh pagi yang kacau.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, burung bercicit samar, mengawali hari setelah dunia yang gelap menyapa bumi. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika sinar mentari menyapa jendela. Tersentak, ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur, menyibak selimut, lalu—

"Hah!"

—semua tampak normal.

Lemari yang berwarna cokelat. Kasur yang berukuran hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Tidak ada pintu kamar mandi. Tinggi lantai dari matanya terlihat sangat normal, seperti kemarin.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Untunglah cuma mimpi..." desahnya lega. Tampaknya pemandangan Suga sebagai istrinya, juga junior kelas satu menjadi anak-anaknya, membuat lelaki ini sangat trauma. Syukurlah dia tidak jadi terjun dari net voli.

End?

* * *

.

* * *

Omake 1

* * *

Istirahat latihan, Sawamura Daichi melap keringatnya dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari keranjang kecil di sisi lapangan. Sebuah botol oranye tersodor di hadapannya. "Oh, terima kasih," sahut Daichi sembari mengambil botol tersebut, tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali, Daichi. Kau sakit?" Daichi segera menolehkan kepala. Oh tidak, objek sakral dalam mimpinya, Sugawara Koushi, sang wakil kapten, mengajaknya bicara setelah dirinya mengalami mimpi aneh yang membuatnya ingin terjun dari net voli saat itu juga.

Brush!

Saking syoknya, Daichi sampai menyemburkan minumannya, sangat tidak Daichi sekali. "S-S-S-SUGA!" tubuhnya sampai mundur mencapai tembok, menghindari sang wakil kapten yang memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Naluri _seme_ Daichi secara cepat merespon tindakan _super uke_ yang dilakukan wakil kaptennya, dengan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

'_SUPER EXTRA UKE UNYU!'_

* * *

Omake 2

* * *

Sembuh dari mimisan, Daichi memberanikan diri berdiri di samping Suga, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang berada di dekat wakil kaptennya. Iseng-iseng, matanya melirik Suga yang sedang serius membaca papan dada berisi strategi dari Pelatih Ukai untuk pertandingan berikutnya.

"Suga," panggil sang kapten, yang terpanggil hanya menjawab 'hm' singkat tanpa melihat kepada pemanggilnya. "Kau... menganggap junior kita itu sebagai apa?" kali ini, barulah si wakil kapten mengalihkan kepala kepada kaptennya.

Berkedip satu kali, sepasang mata cokelat itu kemudian memandang langit-langit, kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir. "Hmm... mungkin aku menganggap mereka sama seperti 'anak'. Habis mereka lucu sekali, bukan?" senyum bahagianya merekah. Manis sekali bagai madu di tengah-tengah racun. Bunga di antara neraka. Matahari yang terjebak naung gelap.

Tunggu, kenapa deskripsinya terdengar lebay sekali? Ini pasti gara-gara Daichi!

"Be-begitukah..." sahut si kapten sambil pasang muka horor. Oke, memangnya kriteria 'lucu' menurut Suga seperti apa, sih? Mana mungkin Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang menjulang tinggi begitu bisa dikategorikan lucu? Yah, mungkin sifat _tsundere_ mereka yang kadang muncul menjadi alasan, sih.

Tapi bagi Daichi, ke mana-mana tetap Suga yang lebih lucu! Apalagi kalau akai apron!

Ups...

* * *

.

* * *

A/N:

Hai, semua... saya susu soda gembira, cukup panggil soda biar ga ambigu dan enak ditulis #apa

Saya kepincut Haikyuu dari episode 1 dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Sugawara Koushi yang baik hati, murah senyum, manis, lucu, imut, ultimate uke selain Hinata, manis, lucu, im—udah

Sumpah ini anime gatel mulu pengen saya kotorin! #woi Sudah saya duga, Kageyama dan Hinata jadi main pair, saya juga ngeship mereka, bahkan dari episode 1! /bahagia

Tapi karena saya cinta Suga, jadi saya bikin DaiSuga. Fufu, hubungan papa dan mama Karasuno ini memang ambigu dan perlu diramaikan /eh

Gawat, saya nyampah. Saya akhiri dulu, sampai jumpa di fic saya yg lain, semua~ Jangan lupa review dulu, ya! #plak


End file.
